The invention concerns a method for operating a parking assistance system for a vehicle, with at least one distance sensor which probes at least regions which are laterally proximate to the vehicle, and with at least one path sensor which detects the path travelled by the vehicle, wherein a control device determines the length and/or width of the parking space from the values of the distance sensor and the path sensor which are detected while passing the parking space. The invention also concerns a parking assistance system and a vehicle.
DE 297 18 862 U1 discloses parking assistance systems of this type. It has turned out that the measured size of the parking space differs from the actual size of the parking space.
It is therefore the underlying object of the invention to further develop a method of the above-mentioned type such that the size of the parking space is determined with maximum accuracy when passing the parking space.